


Do You Even Care What the Title Is? We Both Know You Came for the Smut

by Mistakenforademigod, SluttyMcMuffin



Series: What do I even call this series of filth? [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Streets of Gotham
Genre: And Neither Do I, Bathing/Washing, Buckle up, Bukkake, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dry Humping, First Erection, First Time, Frottage, Id Fic, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Size Kink, Underage - Freeform, almost, and he has very little remorse, cum kink, okay folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyMcMuffin/pseuds/SluttyMcMuffin
Summary: Many things, Damian quickly found as he aged, were inevitable. Summer always came, Batman always saved the day, Villains always escape Arkham, and no matter what -- you can't slow the march toward ‘becoming a man.’He wasn't of… intimate knowledge on the topic. Mother did her best in the most necessary of ways, and his main male role models were an absent father and an ancient grandfather.Of course, that said, Damian was at a total loss when he felt his gym shorts tighten minutely as he and Grayson grappled at each other on the mats, something hot growing in between his hips, an inescapable heat rising to his dark face.





	Do You Even Care What the Title Is? We Both Know You Came for the Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER RP BITCHES!!! You thought I could be stopped?? You cannot even fathom the depths of my depravity!
> 
> I think the tags pretty much say it all. I very purposefully didn't mention Damian's age, but considering the timeline and the whole 'first erection' thing, there's really no denying Dami is underage af. BUT READ IT HOW YOU WANT I'M NOT THE BRAIN POLICE
> 
> A huge shoutout to my pal Bo from the Discord chat for being my Damian!!
> 
> Enjoy this perverse monstrosity kiddos. There will very likely be a sequel.

The days often blurred together when they spent too much time in the Cave. Grayson had done his level best to keep them out and about, both as Batman and Robin and as Damian and Richard. But, certain nights of training were inevitable.   
  
Many things, Damian quickly found as he aged, were inevitable. Summer always came, Batman always saved the day, Villains always escape Arkham, and no matter what -- you can't slow the march toward ‘becoming a man.’   
  
He wasn't of… intimate knowledge on the topic. Mother did her best in the most necessary of ways, and his main male role models were an absent father and an ancient grandfather.   
  
Of course, that said, Damian was at a total loss when he felt his gym shorts tighten minutely as he and Grayson grappled at each other on the mats, something hot growing in between his hips, an inescapable heat rising to his dark face.   
  
Grayson hadn't seemed to notice, continuing his maneuvers and Damian did his best to act normal, no matter how bad he wanted to pant and squirm when the pseudo-Batman slammed him into the mat.

 

Dick cared about Damian. He cared  _ for _ Damian. He was a good kid, once you got past all the rage. He was just coming up on puberty now. Dick worried that the teen years were gonna be next level. But still he felt… obligated wasn't the right word. He felt like he owed it to Bruce to take care of his son in his absence, like Bruce had done for him once upon a time.   
  
Dick hadn't wanted to be a parent. Not yet anyway. And he didn't exactly feel like one. Damian could pretty much take care of himself. He didn't seem to need much parenting… 

 

And he was a pretty cute kid, even with the rage. He often found himself thinking about how hot Damian was gonna be when he grew up. And then he felt weird about it. Was that a normal thing to think about a kid or was it hella creepy?   
  
Such things tended to weigh heavily on his mind on nights like this, just the two of them, alone in the cave, writhing together on the foam sparring mats.   
  
But Damian looked like he was starting to get distracted too… 

 

There were only a few more drawn out tactics before Damian tapped out, scuttling away from the older man. He wasn't blind. Grayson was… handsome. He honestly had a body to die for, even Damian knew that much. But that didn't mean he wanted… those parts of himself to notice his aesthetic admirations.   
  
Even as he was -- sweaty, hair a mess, clothing sticking to him -- Damian could say, Grayson was easily the most attractive person Damian had been graced with meeting. In fact, those things seemed to amplify his arousal. The smell of the man’s sweat, murky and subtle even when they were stuck chest-to-chest, wasn't helping.   
  
So he curled in on himself, scowling darkly and refusing to look at the object of his current… problem.   
  
"I'm done for the evening, Grayson."

 

Did Damian just say he was done? Dick was more than a little surprised. All Damian ever wanted to do was train. Dick had tried to get him interested in normal kid stuff, but the only thing he tolerated was Animal Planet.   
  
Damian looked upset. He was flushed and hunched over. Dick was concerned. Clearly he had a tummy ache. Dick went into full parent mode and did his best to channel his inner Alfred.   
  
"What is it, baby bird? Do you need help? You can talk to me… " He hoped that didn't sound sarcastic.

 

The flush burned hotter and he immediately cleared his throat, straightening his spine as well.   
  
"No! ...No, I'm fine." Reluctantly, Damian kept his knees to his chest, blocking the now… throbbing problem.   
  
It was bad enough that this happened now, but why did Grayson's pet names and worry make it worse?!

 

Damian was most definitely not fine. Who even sits like that? No, something was wrong and Dick was gonna comfort this boy. This adorable boy, who's blush was, frankly, kind of erotic.    
  
Which was super inappropriate to say. But he could think it, right? He couldn’t really control his thoughts but he could control his body. It'd been forever since he got a surprise boner. That hadn't been a problem… since he was… a teenager… Oh.

 

Damian saw the moment Grayson realized his… issue, shock and understanding painting his handsome face.   
  
Damian's own twisted into panic and then anger.   
  
"It's-" the boy sighed with force, breathing steadily for a moment.   
  
"I'm sorry, this… this doesn't usually occur when we spar…." Embarrassment coloured his face, masking the anger.

 

Damian almost looked like he was going to cry. Damian never cried. And somehow… the idea of it kind of turned him on. He actually wanted to see him cry. Even more fucked up though, he kind of wanted to see Dami’s little boner too.    
  
But he was being a parent right now! Damian probably hadn't had any sort of sexual education. Maybe it was time to give him a talk about masterbation…    
  
“Baby Bird… don't be embarrassed. This is normal. Erections happen. It's just hormones. By the time you reach college age, I'm sure you'll have been hard for me dozens of times. I mean around! You'll have been hard  _ around _ me… " Dick was having trouble focusing. "Do you need any… help?"

 

The flush burned impossibly red across his face, he hadn't missed the mans slip of the tongue.  _ Hard for me. _ Fuck, if that didn't make Damian shake as tears of both strain and shame prickled in his eyes.   
  
"I know what an erection is, Grayson. I’m not an idiot!" he spat, shifting his gaze away.   
  
"I don't need help… It'll go away."

 

Oh man. Was Damian actually going to cry? Dicks burgeoning erection said push him until he does, but his brain was still clinging on to parent mode. Sort of.   
  
"It'll go away faster if you jack off. Do you know how to masterbate?"

 

"N-no. But I’m sure it’s not  _ hard _ ."    
  
Only a second passed before he was wincing at his wording, biting his lip on a sigh. Damian could only bite harder to hold in the shame. Of course this is his life.

 

Dick was definitely at at least at half mast right now. Damian was so fucking cute like this and it just  _ did _ stuff to him… He probably wouldn't ever get this chance again.  _ It's not weird for brothers to talk about this stuff right? Right _ .   
  
Maybe Dami would be more comfortable if he could see Dick gets erect too. So he leaned back on his hands, legs crossed, posture open, so his dick would be clearly visible through his thin gray sweatpants. He shifted his hips up to pull Damian's focus to his dick.   
  
"I used to do it all the time when I was your age. A lot of boys start off by rubbing up against furniture. I did. Do you do ever do that?"

 

Jade eyes dropped to the subtle movement, widening at the tent in the older hero's sweats. It looked… thick.   
  
Damian swallowed and quickly looked back up at Dick's eyes, flinching when he feels himself twitch hard in his own shorts.   
  
Damian held his breath before mumbling. "No… I've never… had this happen before."  And after a pause, "What did you rub against?" Why was his voice so high and quiet? That didn't sound like him at all…

 

Was Damian saying this was his first erection?? Dick's vision tunneled. Three quarters mast. At least. He was gonna go to hell for this, he knew it, but he was gonna push this thing as far as it could go.   
  
"I think the real question is what  _ didn't _ I rub against? It's a big house. Mostly anything soft. I definitely humped the banister once. The smooth wood between my legs as I slid up and down… But the number one place was always my bed. Sometimes I'd stuff a pillow between my legs for better leverage… Don't you stay in my old room?"

 

A harsh shiver rocked Damian’s body and he felt blood well under his teeth, nodding as he licked it away.   
  
"I do… " That entire description made his abdomen clench. Why were his briefs getting wet...? "Grayson-" He cut off.

 

Full mast. Dick could see his words were getting to Damian. And that turned him on even more. He was stuck in an erotic feedback loop and if it didn't end with him seeing Damian's cute little cock then he was gonna explode. He was risking eternal damnation for this, after all.   
  
"What is it, Baby Bird? You must be aching."

 

Damian winced again, the usual mask of anger sliding into place, a curl twisted his lips. Long, adolescent legs unfolded, leaning back much like Grayson. "Why am I wet." More of a demand than a question.   
  
The last thing Damian needed was Grayson being a creep and it somehow managing to make him throb. Of course, he wasn't a naive child. Dick was speaking on the pretense that he was being educational, but really, with the way he was talking to the young boy? But that didn't stop the heat coiling tighter in his gut, watching Graysons crotch twitch when he addressed his Robin.

 

_ Fuck. _ Just how wet was he, Dick wondered.  _ God, I've barely even started and his cock is already dripping? _ Though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't getting a bit wet himself. He could actually see the outline of Damian’s little boner now. It was just as cute as he thought it would be.   
  
Dick licked his dry lips. "That uh… It happens when you're really aroused. It's called pre-cum. If you think you're wet now, wait til you finish… "

 

When he finished? When he ejaculated? Damian knew THAT part. Talia hadn't been so vague. But hearing the way Grayson was carefully couldn’t help but get his own kicks, it was definitely not helping his… leaking. Or the throbbing.   
  


Maybe… maybe Damian should let Dick help. He seemed perversely eager after all. Not angry or disgusted, if the sizable bulge and soft panting was anything to go by.   
  
The anger melted off and he let the pink come back, more from the flush of arousal than shame, tears making his eyes glassy again.   
  
"It… hurts too. Grayson… I want to rub on something." He let that high, reedy tone come back -- even though it hadn't fully left.

 

Dick’s brain stopped working for a second. He couldn't breathe. This was going well. Something changed in Damian's body language and it somehow made Dick feel less guilty. And Damian,  _ fuck _ , he needed something to rub against. Was it too bold to offer himself as tribute? He took a quick glance around and didn't see anything else really suitable…    
  
"I don't really see anything good here. But you know, people often rub against each other… I wouldn't mind."

 

More tears swelled and Damian had to shift, the crotch of his shorts becoming painfully restricted (and he didn't want to acknowledge why the pain felt good).   
  
The blush that rushed back was very real.  _ Rub on Grayson? _ He had expected the man to offer him a pillow or tell him to rub with his hand. But he wanted Damian to…    
  
"How… would that work..? Are you sure?"

 

Was Dick drooling? He felt like he was drooling. Damian was so close to tears, Dick was certain he was gonna see it happen and his dick was so. Fucking.  _ Hard _ . Thinking about it.    
  
"Yeah, it's okay. You want some relief, right?" Dick took his shirt off. If Dami was gonna rub off on him, he wanted to feel it. "Come here. It's easy. Just press your dick against me and move your hips."

 

Damian’s brows furrowed and he nibbled his sore lip. Dick seemed really into the ‘innocent kid’ act, and honestly, it wasn’t too far from the truth…    
  
The young boy sat up, pressing his arms down between his legs, brushing his straining erection.   
  
"Can you come here… I dont think I can move… " He muttered, staring at the ground between his knees.   
  
Grayson had an erection. His shirt was off. And Damian had caused both. 

 

_ Fuck. _

  
The tears welled hot in his eyes, the pain from his shorts and the general feeling of being overwhelmed quickly setting in.

 

How could Dick possibly say no to that face? Damian acting cute just  _ does it _ for him. So  _ needy _ …    
  
So Dick got up on his knees and shuffled over to him, his cock bobbing in his sweats. It probably looked intimidating to virgin eyes. He settled back, sitting on his shins and picked Damian up off the ground and manhandled him on to his knees, hovering over Dick’s lap.    
  
"You should take your shorts off if you don't want them to get dirty… "

 

"Wh-...  _ ahem _ what about your pants? Are you going to take them off too?"   
  
An uncertain nervousness plagued his words. This… was just an act. Damian totally knew what he was doing!   
  


No. No he didn't and that was okay because Dick was going to be his mentor, even here. His attractive, wildly inappropriate,  _ big _ mentor.   
  
Damian felt himself pulse again, more pre dripping and making the front of his briefs sticky. "It's not going to be just me in my underwear, right…?"

 

"I was talking about your underwear too, but do whatever feels comfortable." Dick could see the wet spot starting to seep through. He wanted to lick it. "I can take my pants off too, if it'll help you." Dick smirked. "I'm not shy… " His right hand moved to his bulge and gave it a quick squeeze, thrusting his hips up just a tiny bit, before reaching for his waistband and pulling it down slowly until his fat, uncut cock slapped against his abs.

 

The minute Dick bared himself, his length fully hard and red at the tip -- Damian couldn't stop the overwhelmed little noise the crawled out of his chest.   
  
It was so… big? Logically, he knew it would be, but seeing it -- soon he'd  _ feel _ it -- the boy’s hips jerked a little and he shoved his shorts down.   
  
The briefs were white with a wet spot spreading where the tip of his prick was pressing the fabric out obscenely, see through with it. He wasn't nearly as big, but Damian wasn't shy about it, he was only beginning puberty, no doubt he'd grow. But the stark difference did make his cheeks hotter.   
  
"It's… " The Robin trailed off, kinda breathless as he stared.

 

"It's what, Baby Bird?" Dick whispered. It was all he could manage. Damian wasn't kidding about being wet. He could see right through those white panties. Keeping them on wasn't hiding anything but he wasn't going to push.    
  
He placed his hands softly on Damian's hips. He wanted to encourage him to come closer but he didn't want to force him. He was excited though. Would Damian rub against his abs or would he be bold and go straight for his dick?

 

Damian stumbled forward a bit and shakily lowered down, straddling the man and looking up for confirmation. "It's… really big… " 

  
Dick's cockhead was glossy with precum and Damian wondered if he was odd for how much he was leaking, especially with his mentor’s eyes darting between the wet spot and his face.   
  
"Am I supposed to be this… wet?" The nervousness amped up again, and Damian squeezed his legs, drawing back to sit more on Grayson's knees. Why wouldn't the tears go away…? Why did his hips hurt?

 

Dick’s cock twitched and leaked a little more precum, helping make his next point. "It's not… typical. But it's not weird either." Dick hoped he was being reassuring. "The more turned on you are, the more you cum you produce. Some boys produce more than others. It probably won't always be this way, but even if it is, it's a very attractive quality to have." Dick gave him his sexiest smirk and winked. He was really starting to ache.    
  
Damian was a weepy fucking bottom. Weepy eyes and weepy cock and Dick would pay real money to just sit and watch Dami’s dick drool.

 

After another steadying breath he dropped his hands onto Dick's firm chest, another noise -- fuck, a whine -- peeled from behind porcelain teeth. Everything about Grayson was hard, except his personality, his prick especially so. Damian's shy questioning made more pre gather on his tip and the younger boy felt his mouth flood. He wanted to taste it…    
Another time. Reassured, he swallowed thickly.   
  
"So, I just rub my… on your-…" Penis. Cock. Length. Member. God,  _ dick _ even. Anything! Just say it!   
  


More heat spread from cheek to cheek and Damian had to be red by now… 

 

Damian's struggle to say naughty words shouldn't have turned him on, but it just fucking  _ did _ .   
  
"That's right, sweetheart," Dick said, still smiling. He leaned in to whisper in Damian's ear. "Rub your penis against my body. My thigh, my chest, my  _ cock _ ." He couldn't resist the urge to be lewd, knowing how much it made Dami want to cry.

 

Damian whined again and dropped his head to Dick's chest, pressing it there hard as he sniffled a little. The tears hadn't fallen yet, but his nose was getting stuffy…    
  


He felt pathetic.   
  
"God, you sound so f-fucking creepy… " His voice was barely a whisper and he didn't draw out the defensive insult, shivering at the man’s language and that musk that rolled off his mentor when he was sweating.   
  
The boy shimmied up, pressing his aching self to Grayson's straining cock, body going from completely lax to rigid in seconds.   
  
_ Fuck. Damn it. That felt… so good…  _

 

_ Fuck. _ Their cocks were touching. Dick couldn't help but squeeze Dami’s hips. It felt positively sinful. And Dami was right. He was being a creep. He knows he'll feel shame later but right now he just needs to cum.   
  
He pulled Damian tight against his erection and ground up, excited to finally get some friction. He wondered how long Dami would last his first time. He probably would have already blown his load at this age. He had limited time to make those tears fall…    
  
"I can feel how wet you are. You like this, don't you? If I'm a creep, what does that make you?"

 

"Ah! A k-kid- oh god… " Damian whimpered, unashamed of the noises he made, focusing on grinding down on Grayson's thrusts.   
  
"I- I'm not-" He couldn't even get more words out, sniffling again and biting his lip.   
  
It was fantastic. Like nothing the boy had experienced before, and yes, he was starting to see why physical pleasure was such a loved and sought out thing.   
  
He couldn't drag his glazed, wet eyes off their grinding -- his damp underwear making Dick's cock fucking  _ glisten. _

 

"Your cock is leaking like a fountain. If I couldn't feel the evidence I'd think you were a girl. Don't try to act like I'm the only pervert here. You're gonna jizz your pants right here on my lap, Baby Bird." Dick moved one hand to Damian's nipple to rub at it as he watched his face for those teary eyes, knowing it wouldn't be long before either of them came.  _ Just one tear. _   
  
Then Dick roughly twisted the nipple.

 

"I'm not a g- nmh~!"    
  
His indignant reply cut short by a whine, his hips pressing harder. The tears he was holding back burst passed the dam, streaming down his face as he pushed his chest into Grayson's hand and his dick harder into his mentor’s.   
  
"Oh my god." Damian grit out. Panting harder, he had to lift his head, squeezing his eyes shut to try and stop the pleasured and overwhelmed tears. He was aching, he wanted… 

 

Dick swore he had never seen anything sexier in his whole fucking life. He couldn't take it anymore. He used his hold on Damian to shift them both horizontally so Dick could really rut into Dami. One hand continued pinching his sweet nipples and the other held his hip in place as he rocked. Dami was about to cum and Dick wouldn't last after seeing that.   
  
"God, I'm gonna  _ fucking _ cum, Baby Bird. And so are you. I can see it. I know it feels weird but just let go. I wanna see you  _ let go. _ "

 

The boys hips stuttered weakly, high cries pouring from bruised lips, loud and unhindered by the tears.   
  
"G-gray- Dick!"    
  
His nails dug deep into Grayson's back, his climax making the world around him white out as he spilled hot into his briefs and over Dick's cock.

 

God Dick could feel it, Damian was cumming right up against his cock, crying in pleasure, calling out his name. Just like he could feel his own orgasm, starting in his toes and tearing through him like a wildebeest. He pulled Damian's shirt up at the last second to try to move it out of the way. He knew it was going to be a wet one.    
  
He came hard, thick ropes if jizz spraying over Damian's stomach and hips. His own cock sliding through Damian's hot mess. He groaned deeply and bucked a few more times before rolling over onto his back to catch his breath.    
  
"And  _ that's _ how you rub off on something," Dick said with a shit eating grin. "Once you master that I'll teach you how to do it with your hand… "

 

Damian collapsed on Dick's chest, spent and sobbing breathlessly. He could barely pull breath into his lungs but he was so… relaxed, the white mess smeared over his abdomen and seeping onto his mentor.   
  
"D-Dick…?"

 

"Hm…?" Dick opens one eye and rolls his head to look at Dami.

 

The younger man tried to unclench his hands from around Grayson's shoulders but gave up when his hands started shaking too badly.   
  
He felt relaxed but… panicky. Like he had done something for  _ him _ but it was wrong?   
  
"I don’t know what to do… " Damian admitted through the soft sobs.

 

Dick saw him crying for real and while that still made his junk wiggle a little, he was back to parent mode. He pulled Dami back into his arms and tucked his head under his chin.   
  
"Shhhh you're okay, baby bird. What's wrong? What do you need?"

 

"I messed this up." His voice was quivering and he hated it but he was so… upset? And he didn't know why?   
  
Damian just didn't want Grayson to leave, or to hate him. He was horrible and difficult, but he really wanted Dick to stay with him…    
  
Warm, strong arms wrapped around him and it only made him cry harder. Pathetic.

 

"What are you talking about, sweetheart? Nothing has been messed up. If anyone messed anything up, it's me." Dick was panicking. Reality was setting in. Though Damian didn't seem to be mad exactly… "But I can't bring myself to regret it. I know it was inappropriate and, yes, creepy, but fuck, Dami. You gotta stop crying or I'm gonna get hard again."

 

A thrill sparked through him, arousal -- dampened only slightly -- he felt his dick twitch. But the arousal, indignation, and mild anger mixed with his abrupt sadness.   
  
Dick was… getting off on Damian  _ crying _ ? The arousal flared but so did the pain, making him sob a bit louder, tears making a salty trail over Grayson's shoulder and into the grooves where he was digging his nails.   
  
"Y-youre fucking -- getting  _ hard from me crying? _ God." He snarled but it was short lived. "I… wasn't good. I pushed f-for… " His words stumbled on a harsh breath, whole body shaking.

 

"I'm not getting hard! Yet… I just never get to see you so vulnerable. And your crying face is very cute." Dick tried to defend himself. Who wouldn't get hard if this boy cried for their cock?   
  
"I don't know why you think you weren't good either. You were so perfect, so good." Dick kissed the top of his head. "You're a good boy, Damian. I care about you. I'll always care about you."

 

Damian burrowed himself closer, not able to stop when his hips started little grinding movements. He wanted to do it again, wanted to cry FOR someone ( _ if its for someone’s pleasure, then there’s no shame _ ), wanted to cry because it felt  _ good _ , wanted to make Dick promise.   
  
"Promise. Promise me?" He sighed, chest still heaving from his tears, still dripping.

 

Dick groaned. He could feel Damian humping his side. The fact that he was still crying and being extra vulnerable was not lost on his libido.  _ This fucking kid... _   
  
"Damian, look at me." And Damian did look, pouty and blushing, eyes wide and wet. "I absolutely promise I will always care about you."

 

He pressed his forehead into Dick's, the wet dripping from his eyes onto man’s cheek with a sniffle, nodding with a bit of difficulty.   
  
"Thank you… thank you," the boy panted, hips pressing firmer with every pass, the sticky pool of their mixed spill made Damian's chest and abdomen clench everytime he slid through it.   
  
"Now please, can I please make you… do that again? I want to… please?"

 

Dick chuckles. Another insatiable bat…    
  
"Of course. I'll do it any time you want. But you have to do something for me." He makes sure Dami is listening. "Touch me. Take my cock in your hand and stoke me." He was gonna need a little bit more if he was gonna cum again so soon.

 

Without hesitation, Damian's trembling hand wrapped around the man’s prick, stroking with unsure but firm pulls.   
  
Still, he rut into Dick's hip, breathy whines already leaving him. Dick is so hot and the skin is so soft in his hand. And all the stuff Dick had said up until that point…    
  
"K-keep talking, please?"

 

"Be a good boy and squeeze it tight. Work the tip… yes… " He couldn't believe the weird turn his day has taken. A hand job from a weepy Damian? Yes please.   
  
Dick had an idea. He grabbed Damian by the hips again and moved them so Dick was sitting up and Damian was in his lap back to chest. "Stop me if you're uncomfortable. I'm gonna teach you how to touch yourself."   
  
Dick reached into Damian's underwear and grabbed his sticky little cock. He fit his own penis between Dami’s cheeks and started to play with the dick.

 

A series of quiet but drawn out moans were ripped from his chest when he finally settled and Dick started moving his hand. He couldn't see very well through the tears and his underwear, but it felt so good he couldn't stop thrusting into Grayson's calloused hand weakly.   
  
"Yes, yes, yes~" The younger man moaned, pressing himself back on the pressure on his ass. The new way they were sitting made arousal kick up, feeling Dick's breath on his sweat damp shoulder and his voice in his ear.

 

"Little D~" Dick moaned. His cock was sliding easily up and down Dami’s crack, still a bit slick from all the cum earlier. "You made a real mess of yourself earlier. I love how much you can cum~"   
  
Dick was able to speak directly into his ear, his lips brushing the outer shell with every word. Damian's little moans were getting to him. Maybe it wouldn't take him as long to cum as he thought… He wanted to see his little Robin drenched in cum.

 

It took even less time this round before Damian was whimpering and pumping his hips up, ass still grinding and the whimpers increasing when Grayson's hardness pressed over his hole.   
  
"I want to-" He panted, turning his head to bury it near Dick's jaw. He wanted to cum so bad… 

 

Dick was close too, but he wasn't  _ that _ close. But maybe some light begging would get him there… He shifted his hand down to Damian's wet, hairless balls, cupping them gently.   
  
"What is it you want, Baby Bird? Good boys say  _ please _ ..." Damian's pouty lips were brushing against his jaw and his cock would catch on Dami’s rim occasionally and it was almost too much… 

 

"I w-want to cum again!" Damian grabbed the man’s wrist, the other coming up to knot into Grayson's thick hair. He felt his core aching and pulsing, nails scraping at the thick wrist in his hand. "Please,  _ please _ I want to."

 

Yup. Listening to Damian beg him was exactly what he needed. It was almost as hot as the crying. If he dragged it out, he was sure he could have both at once but Dick was getting desperate to cum too.   
  
"Good boy. You're such a good boy, Damian," Dick whispered as he moved his hand back up and squeezed Damian's little cock, stroking him furiously. He pulled Dami’s cock out of his underwear this time and aimed it at his soft stomach. He wanted Damian to look like a Jackson Pollock painting…

 

The praise went right to Damian’s cock and his breath stuttered hard in his throat, cum splashing hot and thick onto his own stomach and Dick's hand. No absolute white out but it still felt fantastic, hips bucking wildly to ride out the intense pleasure.   
  
"Yes!  _ Thank you _ , Dick- fuck!" Damian whined, feeling a new round of tears spark in his eyes. Now… he really wanted Grayson to cum.

 

_ Fuck, I don't think I'll ever get enough of this kid, _ Dick thought as Damian finished cumming and settled down. He pushed Damian forward and grabbed his cock and began to pump it haphazardly. He was desperate…    
  
With a choked off moan and a shout of Damian's name, he paints the kid's back with his seed, reaching all the way from his neck to his ass.    
  
"Beautiful… " He says as lets go of his dick to start massaging his cum into Damian's back.

 

The massage, even if its origin was filthy, felt nice on Damian’s overtaxed body.   
  
Damian dropped back against the man, the slow drip of tears making his red face wet again, eyes drooping in exhaustion.   
  
"Mmm… that was… s'nice… " He weakly turned, wrapping his arms around Dick's shoulders, nuzzling his neck.

 

Sleepy Damian was also way too cute. If he didn't stop making those sweet faces at him, Dick was never gonna be able to go on patrol with him again. It was very hard to fight crime with a raging hard on.   
  
Dick picked Damian up in his arms, taking advantage of his exhaustion and carrying him bridal style up the stairs all the way to Dick's bathroom, looking around corners to make sure Alfred wasn’t lurking. He turned the bath on and squeezed some bubbles into it, waiting for it to be half full before putting Dami in first and then himself.

 

A patrol, training, about an hour of pure fear and shame, and two orgasms -- Damian kept fading in and out of wakefulness, confused but… he felt so safe with whoever was carrying him.   
  
The warm water and a warm body, his whole being was relaxed… calm. For the first time in  _ years _ .   
  
He felt himself mumble something, pressing comfortably into the person holding him.

 

Dick sank down into the water and held Dami close to his chest and just soaked for a while. Dick was tired too.    
  
He allowed his mind to drift, enjoying the warmth and the weightlessness. Eventually though his thoughts turned on him. He couldn't help but think about Bruce and how he had just molested his son. Damian was just a kid and Dick took advantage of him. What kind of a monster does something like that? And what was worse was he knew he was going to do it again. And again. As many times as Damian would let him, Dick was going to molest this beautiful boy.    
  
But Damian had seemed to enjoy himself… And while that doesn't really excuse his behavior, he figured maybe they'd get lucky and the trauma wouldn't be that bad.   
  
He pushed the thought to the very back of his mind and focused instead on washing all the cum off Damian's small, hairless body.

 

The gentle minstrations of his companion only further lulled the young boy.   
  
"Mn… father… " He felt the word slip past but he didn't care, snuggling further into the man. But… his father was gone, and would never have touched him  _ at all _ …    
  


Oh, right,  _ Grayson _ .   
  
Damian hummed and let himself be doted on. Though he could feel the overthinking from the other male.

 

_ Father. _ That word was like a punch to the gut. Just another reminder of how Dick failed this kid. How everyone failed this kid. He made a vow to himself. He was going to spend the rest of his life making it up to Damian. He would be the best father/brother/friend/occasional lover this kid would ever have.   
  
And with that determination, Dick drained the tub, rinsed them off, and got them both into warm, fluffy robes. He carried Damian to his bed and lay him down gently, getting in beside him.    
  
His gloomy thoughts could wait. Sleep could not.

 

Jade eyes blinked sleepily from the pile of fluffy blanket and the equally fluffy robe. Idly, he kicked the robe off, moving closer to latch onto Dick's side.   
  
"Thank you… n' stop worrying… " Damian barely finished before he kissed Dick's cheek and drifted off. Warm, relaxed, and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. I fucking told you, didn't I? But you read it to the end so I guess you're just a big ol' perv too, ain't ya?
> 
> Anyway... so I got a massive brain worm about the after effects of this encounter. Basically, because of the openness of the location and Dick and Dami's friendship type relationship at the time of the encounter, Damian thinks it's normal to just whip it out anywhere in the manor and for boys to display their erections and masterbate in front of and/or with each other. After Alfred catches him jacking off the third time in a common area, he has a talk with Dami but it's too late. The exhibitionist streak has set in. 
> 
> Hot or nah...? Lemme know. Or don't. I don't need your validation. I'm gonna write about it whether you like it or not.


End file.
